uniwersum_odysseusafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Słownik: Meoński
Słownik 'Dialekty:' :Mowa - dialekt medaiski :Północny (N) :Północno-zachodni (NW) :Zachodni (W) :Południowy (S) :Wschodni (E) W nawiasach, na końcu wyrazu podany jest rodzaj rzeczowników, przymiotników, imiesłowów i niektórych zaimków. Nazwy zwierząt i - poza nielicznymi wyjątkami - roślin i ludzi, tak jak przymiotniki, imiesłowy i niektóre zaimki, odmieniają się przez wszyskie rodzaje. Jeśli podany jest wyraz z innego dialektu niż Mowa, to w nawiasach, na początku wyrazu znajduje się literka przypisana do odpowiedniego dialektu (patrz pow.). Dla ułatwienia w nawiasach kwadaratowych, wyrazy mają zaznaczone głoski nieme oraz podział na sylaby. A''' a nieme (litera) - Afif (m.) A-fi-f^ a (litera) - Alif (m.) A-li-f^ aa (litera) - Aach (m.) Aa-ch^ ai (litera) - Aina (f.) Ai-na^ ale - elel ,e-le-l^ alkochol - algachil (m.) ,a-l^-ga-chi-l^, (W, S) alkechel (m.) ,a-lke-che-l^ ameteyst - usalai (f.) ,u-sa-lai anioł - nifili (n.), ni-fi-li, nifi (n.) ni-fi, nifitalini (n.) ni-fi-ta-li-ni Arasia - Ambara (f.) A-m'-ba-ra, Arra (f.) A-rra aż - elì ,e-lì '''B b nieme (litera) - Besch (m.) Be-sch^ b (litera) - Beschai (f.) Be-schai biały - łelie (n.) łe-lie biec - fitań fi-tai-ń^ biedne - saneie (n.) sa-ne-,ie biel - łelilo (n.) łe-li-lo błękit - ùsal (n.) ,ù-sa-l^ bo - patrz ponieważ bóg - eo (n.) ,eo Bóg - Eo (n.) Eo brat - nachu (m.) na-chu, (N) naah (m.) naa-h^ brzmieć - cheaiń cheai-ń brudne - varse (n.) va-r^-se bryza (nieco szersze znaczenie) - chisa (f.) chi-sa budynek - tàri (f.) tà-ri budyń - alapì (n.) ,a-la-pì burza (pustynna) - hers (m.) he-re-s^ być - iń ,i-ń C''' cegła - telari (f.) te-la-ri ch (litera) - Chet (m.) Che-t^ chaos - isifoe (n.) ,i-si-foe chleb - àkchi (n.) ,à-kchi, lèkchi (n.) lè-kchi chłopiec - maruku (m.) ma-ru-ku chłopak - sonbu (m.) so-n^-bu choroba - daviru (m.) da-vi-ru chmura - erpetu (n.) ,e-r^-pe-tu chmura (burzowa) - harai (f.) ha-rai ciemność - ubrè (n.) ,u-b^-rè, uvrè (n.) ,u-v^-re, etutu (m.) ,e-tu-tu, (N) ubraar (m.) ,u-b^raa-r^, (N.) uvraar (m.) cienkie - quetine (n.) que-ti-ne co, kto, coś, ktoś - mannu (n.) ma-nnu czar - kasch (f.) ka-sch^, kaschì (f.) ka-schì, kispu (f.) ki-s^-pu czarne - salme (n.) sa-l^-me czarnofioletowe - usalme (n.) ,u-sa-l^-me czarownik/czarownica - kaschaptei (n./m./f.) czas - queoi (n.) [que-,oi czerń - salmo (n.) sa-l^-mo, salmui (n.) sa-l^-mui czerwień - emeru (n.) ,e-me-ru czerwone - emerue (n.) ,e-me-rue cześć - virim'(nieoficjalne pozdrowienie) vi-ri-m'^, viim' (do znajomych) vii-m'^, miim' (do przyjaciół) mii-m'^ czuć (ciepło) - medeoń me-deo-ń czuć (pod wpływem chwili) - siń si-ń czuć (głęboko, mocno i długo) - soń so-ń czuć (miłość, być kochanym\ą i o tym wiedzieć) - remeloń re-me-lo-ń czuć (zapach) - sisoń si-so-ń '''Ć ć (litera) - Ćadi (n.) Ća-di D''' d (litera) - Dàletu (m.) Dà-le-tu dal - eièl (n.) ,è-,ie-l^, eliel (n.) ,e-ie-l^ daleko - nisel ni-se-l^ dalej (w znacz. czasu) - nil ni-l^ dawać (coś materialnego) - nedaniń ne-da-ni-ń dawać (coś abstrakcyjnego, niematerialnego np.: wsparcie) - tełiliń te-łi-li-ń deszcz ("płacz aniołów) - nifinissat (f.) ni-fi-ni-s^-sa-t^, unńu (m.) ,u-nńu, (N) umnu (m.) ,u-mnu dla - ilaa ,i-laa dlaczego - kei kei dłoń - quatu (n.) kua-tu, quattu (n.) qua-ttu dom - aelo (n.) ,ae-lo droga - fisela (f.) fi-se-la, (W) fìsela (f.) fì-se-la, duch - achoe (n.) ,a-choe, (N) àcheo (n.) ,à-cheo, (NW) achèo (n.) ,a-chèo, (W, S) achè (n.) ,a-chè duch (zjawa, widmo) - à-chì (,à - chì) duże - rabe (n.) dziecko - maru (n.) dzień - umu (n.), umi (n.) dziewczyna - nokoia (f.) dziewczynka - mara (f.) dźwięk - chea (f.) '''E e (litera) - Éfa (f.) echo - ique (n.) elf - Eleo (n.) E-leo, eleo (n.) ,e-leo elf (r. m.) - Eleu (m.) E-leu, eleu (m.) ,e-leu elfka - Elea (f.) E-lea, elea (f.) e-lea F''' f (litera) - Feu (m.) fiolet - usal (n.) fioletowe - usale (n.) '''G g (litera) - Gìmeli (n.) gh (litera) - Gherim (m.) głodne - xune (n.), (W) xure (n.) głowa - alvè (n.) głód - xun (n.), (W) xur (n.) góra - aagor (m.) grzać - medeiń me-dei-ń gwiazda - verai (n.), kakabu (n.), (W) kakabù (n.), kakkabù (n.) H''' h (litera) - Haar (m.) herb - apsa (f.) ,a-psa herbata - cha (f.), ća (f.) '''I i (litera) - Iodi (n.) i - ui (wyjątek, bez spółgłoski niemej, samogłoska na miejscu spółgłoski) ia (litera) - Iafai (f.) ie (litera) - Iefai (n.) ii (litera) - Iiri (f.) ile - sei imię - summu (n.) su-mmu inne - sane (n.) instrument (muzyczny) - korinu (m.) ko-ri-nu, kori (f.) ko-ri io (litera) - Iołi (n.) iść - fitań iu (litera) - Iuatani J''' jagoda - palembe (n.), (N, NW) pàlembe (n.) jak - aku jedzenie, posiłek - xiłei (n.) jezioro - queleu (n.), (N, NW) quèleù (n.), (NW, W) quèleu (n.) język (narząd) - lisani (n.) język (np. angielski) - patrz. mowa już - sul '''K k (litera) - Kafi (n.) kalendarz - ingbelari (f.) ,i-ng^-be-la-ri, iri (f.) i-ri kamień - fis (m.) kamień szlachetny, klejnot - abenai (f.) kanapka - saniłì (n.) sa-ni-łì, pot. sanì sa-nì kanion - łeeddedirk (m.) łee-dde-di-rk^, pot. łeed (n.) łee-d^ kark - labdin (m.) kl (litera) - Klafi (n.) klątwa - escheru (m.) kch (litera) - Kchafi (n.) kochać - remeliń kość - eseri (n.) komputer - no-ła (f.) - ła kot - kimrui (n.) kraina - finila (f.), (N, NW) finìla (f.), (S.) finili (f.) krew - veram' (f.) król/królowa - sarri (n.) sa-rri krzak - lanilo (n.), (N) lànilo (n.), (W) lanilò książka - ilibra (f.) księga - ilibrug (n.) Kięga (zbiór części xunn Ilibrii) - Ilibrug (n.) Księga (święta księga, cała) - Ilibria (f.) księżyc - sinei (f.) kurz - eperu (n.) kto, co - mannu ktoś, coś - mannu który, która, które, którzy, które - mannu (bez rodz.), zamiennie z: mannui (m.), mannuia (f.), manne (n.), manneni (l. podw.), mannei (l. mn. zw.), manneo (l. mn. grzeczn.) kwiat - neli (f.), èperu (m.) L''' l (litera) - Làmea (f.) lewy - sumel, (W) summel liczba - manì (n.) liczyć - mań (n.) lina - ebelu (n.), (S) èbelu liść - abalo (n.), (N) àbalo (n.), (NW) àbale (n.), (W) abalè (n.), (S) abali (n.) liść (duży np. bananowca lub złożony np. akacji) - bal (m.), (N) bàl (m.), (NW) bàel (m.), (W) bel (m.) litera - altiri (n.) lód - elid (m.) '''M m (litera) - Memi (f.) majestat - chemi (n.) mama - ma (f.) ma, mama (f.) ma-ma, mami (f.) ma-mi, mamai (f.) ma-mai, maai (f.) maai mapa - litu (m.) li-tu martwić się - naiqualań materiał, tkanina - omaasai (f.) matka - maa (f.) maa melodia - patrz muzyka metal - telòr (m.), (W) tèlor (m.), (S) til (m.), telori (n.) miasto - àritu (m.) ,à-ri-tu miecz - katà (f.) mieć - isiń miesiąc - sin (n.) miłość (między dwiema osobami, związek) - remelo (n.) miłość (braterska, rodzicielska) - raleo (n.) ra-leo miłość (umiłowanie) - akremelo (n.) ,a-k^-re-me-lo, akre (n.) ,a-k^-re miska - bou (m.) bou mn (litera) - Mnì (n.) Mnì moc - abui (n.) ,a-bui mordować - gharaiń gha-rai-ń morze - quele (n.), (N) quelig (n.), (W) que (n.), (S) quekli (n.) mowa, język - tiro (n.) mówić - tiriń mrok - uv-rei (n.) mróz - quaschira (f.) qua-schi-ra mur - fisaar (n.) muzyka - kori (f.) ko-ri, kea (f.) kea myć - quelniń myśleć - chasiń cha-si-ń, kasiń ka-si-ń N''' n (litera) - Nulìa (f.) na (tylko zwrot do bóstwa lub siły wyższej, albo zamiast jakiegokolwiek określającego je zaimka, np.: z, od, dla) - illa nad - alì nadzieja - illo (n.) nadzieja w beznadziejnej sytuacji ("nadzieja wśród płomieni") - ninelai (f.), nines (f.) nareszcie - miłel nasiono - sere (n.) nauczyciel, mistrz - selai (n.) na zewnątrz - chilil nic, nikt - niłè, (W) niłèx niebieski - ùsale (n.) niebo - samù (n.), er-nei (n.) nietoperz - sutino (n .) nos - palì (n.), appulì (n.) nóż - patrz ostrze '''O o (litera) - Ołi (n.) o (np.: mówić o kimś) - zaimek nie występuje od - chil oddychać - napsiń na-psi-ń ogień - verì (n.), (N) veraar (m.), (S, E) veros (m.) ogon - sibbati (n.) oi (litera) - Oini (n.) ojciec - apaku (m.) oko - inu (n.) olbrzym - nefilim (n.) ne-fi-li-m^ organ - erru (m.) ostrze - katì (n.) owoc - lebe (n.), (N, NW, W) lachbe (n.), (NW) laabi (n.), labi (n.), (W, S) lati (n.) P''' p (litera) - Peti (n.) pachnieć - sisiń pałac - epeli (n.), (S) ekkalei (n.) papier - pergo (n.) pch (litera) - Pcheti (n.) perfumy, przyjemny zapach - sisi (f.) perła - marì (f.) ma-rì piasek - fis (m.) fi-s^, (N) faas faa-s^ piasek (drobny) - fise (n.), (N) faase (n.), fase (n.) pielgrzymka - harae (n.) pień - tchoranú (m.) tho-ra-nù pies - kàniso (n.) kà-ni-so pieśń - samarai (f.) sa-ma-rai pisać - teriń te-ri-ń placek - masì (n.) ma-sì plecy - sasalie (n.) sa-sa-lie płacz - nissat (f.) ni-s^-sa-t^ płakać - nissatiń ni-s^-sa-ti-ń pochłaniać (słuchem) - cheaiń cheai-ń początek - ènes (n.) (na początku - èniłel) pokój (z hebr., znacz. ang. peace), także w kontekście powitania i pożegnania - salaam' południe - Iabùn (m.) Ia-bù-n^ ponieważ - che popiół - eperi (m.) post - visur-rach (m.), visurrach (m.) pożar - patrz. ogień północ (kierunek) - Isch (m.) I-sch^ prać - patrz. myć prawda - achesi (n.) prawo - imel, (W) immel prawo (np. konstytucja) - summelai (f.) przetrwać, trzymać się (w sensie psychicznym), wytrzymywać - xiliń xi-li-ń, xiloń xi-lo-ń przy - el przyjaciel/przyjaciółka - sadi (n.), sadu (m.), sadai (f.), (n.), verimu (m.), verima (f.) - najlepsi ps (litera) - Psati (n.) ptak - issuro (n.) '''Q q (litera) - Quofi (n.) R''' r (litera) - Resch (m.) religia - patrz. wiara rok - sate (n.) roślina, warzywo - psimo (n.) rozdział - xunna (f.) xu-n^-na równina - bamati (f.) ba-ma-ti rr (litera) - Rra (m.) Rra rubin - nifir (m.) ryba - nunì (n.) rysować - diriń di-ri-ń ryż - koné (n.) rzecz - xileo (n.), (W) xile (n.), (S) xili (n.) rzeka - akchai (f.) ,a-kchai '''S s (litera) - Samesch (m.) sadzić, siać - psimiń psi-mi-ń sądzić - chasoń cha-so-ń, kasoń ka-so-ń sch (litera) - Schin (m.) serce - livi (n.) siać - patrz sadzić siodło - sereche (n.), (S) seressi (f.) siostra - nachatai (f.) na-cha-tai, nai (f.) nai skała - fisu (m.), (N) fisù (m.), (NW) fesù (m.), (W) fesè (n.), (S) fesi (f.) słońce - ilei (n.) słowo - tiri (n.) słuchać - cheiń chei-ń słyszeć - cheaoń cheao-ń smród - sihir (m.) sok - letai (f.) sól - tebaia (f.) srebro - arfisilai (n.) stare - sibe (n.) starość - sibu (m.) statek - baarsum (m.) baa-r^-su-m^, baari (f.) baa-ri statek kosmiczny - ćiria (f.) ći-ria stolica - àsitu (m.) ,à-si-tu suche - àble (n.) susza - àblu (m.) szafir - ùsalanai (f.) sznurek, sznur - patrz lina szyja - kisadi (n.) Ś''' śmiać się - suxiń śmiech - suxi (f.) śmierć - ghar (m.) śnieg - sagi (n.) środek - iliu (n.) śpiewać - samariń światło - ilve (n.), ilłe (n.), ilue (n.) światłość - ilveo (n.), ilłeo (n.), ilueo (n.) '''T t (litera) - Teti (n.) tam - pel tata - apa (m.) tch (litera) - Tcheti teraz - alael tkanina - isa (f.) tl (litera) - Tleti (n.) tłuszcz - samnu (m.) trawa - fela (f.) tsch (litera) - Tschin (m.) tu, tutaj - enilaiel tyle - nasei tylko - hil, evel U''' u (litera) - Utani (f.) U-ta-ni ubranie - isili (f.) ,i-si-li ucho - usinu (n.) ,u-si-no ui (litera) - Uinu (m.) Ui-nu ulewa - unńu (m.) ,u-nńu ulewa (monsun) - unńig (m.) ,u-nńi-g^ ultrafiolet - alì-ùsal (n.) - ,ù-sa-l^ urok - patrz czar, zaklęcie usta - kućì (l podw. od warga) ku-ćì umierać - ghariń gha-ri-ń '''V v (litera) - Vav (m.) Va-v^ W''' w (litera) - patrz v'' warga - kući (f.) ku-ći, warga (dolna) - schifu (m.) schi-fu warzywo - patrz ''roślina wąż - serui (n.) se-rui wena - ve-sae (n.) - sae wiać - chenań che-na-ń wiara - mivini (n.) mi-vi-ni wiatr - chenos (m.) che-no-s^ wiatr (życiodajny, delikatnie chłodny, wilgotny) - patrz. bryza wiatr (pustynny) - chenes (m.) che-ne-s* wiatr (suchy i silny) - cher (m.) che-r^ wiązać - vixiń vi-xi-ń wieczór - misira (f.) mi-si-ra, misila (f.) mi-si-la wiedzieć - vesiń ve-si-ń wiedźma - kaschàpteri (f.) ka-scha-ptei wielbłąd - samelo (f.) wierzyć - miviń więc - łi wioska - alàì (f.) ,a-làì wiśnia - ćerí (f.) włos - kanò (n.) wmawiać - tiriń il ti-ri-ń_,i-l^ wnętrzności, organy - erre (l.mn. od erru) woda - quela wodospad - queschirka (f.) que-schi-rka, pot. quesch (f.) que-sch^ wolne (np. zwierzę) - subrrine (n.) su-ba-rri-ne wolność - subarrini (f.) su-ba-rri-ni, pot. subarri (f.) su-ba-rri wróg - behrdabi (n.) wschód - Abami (f.) A-ba-mi wszystko - iłè '''Z zabijać - gharań zachód - Am'ri (f.) A-m'-ri zaklęcie - nàkalì (f.) nà-ka-lì, àkalì (f.) ,à-ka-lì, schì (f.) schì zapach - sisei (n.) zaś - el zawsze - imanel zboże, ziarno - suro (n.) ziemia - fisai (f.), (W) fìsa (f.), (S) fisìa (f.) zieleń - varil (n.) zielone - varile (n.) zjawa - lalari (n.) złe - lemnare (n.) zło - lemnaaroi (n.) złoto - aufisilu (m.) ,au-fi-si-lu, ileifisilu (m.) ,i-lei-fi-si-lu Ź''' źródło - nagì (n.) '''Ż żeby - ve ve żółte - pele pe-le żyć - xiń xi-ń żyć (czerpać z życia pełnymi garśćiami) - xań xa-ń żyć (intensywnie albo w pędzie) - xaiń xai-ń życie - xi (n.) xi żywioł - herai (f.) he-rai